What do you want it to be?
by Favorite Ginger Kid
Summary: Poker night in S5; Logan/Tristan; It will be Rogan; Follows some of show; AU-ish Rory; Rory was in prep-schools for all of Jr. & high school; Balcony-buddy; Chris set record of 26 diff prep schools 9-12; Rory broke it at 34 schools 7-12... more inside
1. ProlougeThingie

**A/N: Okay, so read over it then go to my profile and vote, and pm me if you want to add anything at all!**

**One shot/Maybe Story | Don't trust me.**

**Prologue/Summary thingie-mabobber –**

- Takes place during the poker night in season 5.

- Logan/Tristan.

- It will be a Rogan.

-Follows some of the show.

- AU-ish Rory.

- Rory was in prep school far all of jr. and all of high school.

- Balconybuddy.

- Chris set a record of 26 different prep schools grades 9-12.

- Rory broke his record making it 34 schools grades 7-12.

- Rory still is the good girl, just with a lot more Lorelai and Chris in her. (Meaning she still has straight A's, and loves books, but is super crazy.)

- She met Tristan in 7th grade, half way through the first semester. He was the new kid there and was expelled from his last school for some odd reason or other.

Very few people know her as Rory Gilmore, only the Gilmores, Haydens and Tristan knew her secret. The rest of the world knew her as Lorelai Hayden, the most incredible women on the planet.


	2. Chapter 1 the realization

"So Ace, what do you know about poker?" Logan asked me as I sat down in the chair next to him, taking a glance at his cards and then his face.

"You mean other than the fact that your poker face and luck is almost nonexistent?" I asked, getting him back for calling me kiddo.

"Oooohh" was the only noise the other guys at the table made.

"Ace, you wound me."

"Do you want me to get a blonde to make your ego feel better?" I asked in a baby voice.

He was about to make a comeback, but the door opened, and a very familiar voice wouldn't shut up.

"Sorry I'm late guys, traffic was bad from Harvard to here and you'd be surprised at how many people _won't_ stop to help you find a dorm when you have a Harvard t-shirt on." The voice said while gliding in the room.

"Is that Twista Dugrey in the flesh?" I said, really surprised that he was here. "What has it been four weeks now?"

"Mary Hayden as I live and breathe you look stunning Mare." He said walking over to me and giving me a hug.

"Oh bible boy you should know by now that I'm not that kind of girl, I mean with the 'incident' of '03 and all of those records I set, you of course only a couple schools behind, and even Huntz over there managed to make the list, just no records," I said.

"But you'll always be my Mary, got that Hayden?"

"I guess I will Dugrey." I replied as he sat down next to me and I put my legs up on his knees, leaning on Logan's shoulder.

"Well doesn't this bring back memories, Mary?"

"And that's exactly why you 'Don't Trust Me'." I said before bursting out laughing and falling off the chair, accidentally kicking Tristan in a place that could possibly prevent him from having kids and knocking my head on one of the legs of Logan's stool.

"Reporter Girl you're here 5 minutes and all of us already have so many questions" Collin said as he looked at me still laughing and Tristan with a pained look on his face.

"After Tristan beats your ass at poker and then we'll both go into full all out detail on every last um how should I put it lightly…?"

"Mary the things we did are literally _impossible_ at all to even at one point in our lives to even be considered light"

"OK then what would you call it?" I replied at the speed of light.

"… Adventures!" he finally replied at _hal_f the speed of _smell_.

"Any ways continue with the game while I go fix my self a drink" I said getting up.

-L-

Fix her self a drink! 10 minutes ago she wasn't even sure if she would stay for less than half an hour! Then Tristan shows up and then they start in with private jokes and memories and what the hell with the 'Mary' and I thought her last name was Gilmore? How is she a Hayden too? Her dad; the 2nd guy at the vow renewal he was Christopher Hayden. God she's more down to earth then the rest of us, but has twice the money and power of all of us combined. Shit.

-R-

"Okay me and Tristan will like sit on this couch and the rest of you will do _what ever _while asking us the questions, **but,** for every two questions you ask, we get to ask _any_ of you a question that you have to answer. Kay?" I said after their game; which Tristan won like I said earlier. Everyone nodded there head vigorously.

"Okay, then let the questions begin" Tristan said as I laid my head on the arm rest and put my legs over his thighs and his legs on Logan's glass coffee table.

**A/N: if you have any ideas, then PLEASE review and I'll try to put them in the story I'll try to have a new chap. in the next couple of weeks!**

**Press the green button, come on you know you want to, everybody else is doing it...  
**


End file.
